


My Parabatai, my brother

by HelaHiddles



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Not a Love Story, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically how I wanted 1x11 to end because my poor heart can't handle more of them being apart or having such a weak bond. It breaks my heart! I needed to write this so in the ending scene Alec comes to Jace's room instead and Jace breaks down completely, needing his Parabatai. It's sweet and sad and cute but IT IS NOT A JALEC LOVE STORY. If that's what you're looking for, this is not it ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Parabatai, my brother

Jace and Clary were back, the cup was with Lydia and Izzy would be fine.. but Alec could not sleep for the life of him and was tossing and turning for hours before he gave up. He got up and threw some clothes on, his fingers lingering on his parabatai rune for a moment. Sadness tightened in his chest and he bit his lip, swallowing hard. Had he been too harsh on Jace? It felt good at the time and he had just been so angry but now.. now he felt horrible and nauseous. 

Alec made his way down the hall and over to a door he knew so well, stopping for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

“Jace I..” But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his parabatai sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes and it broke Alec’s heart. “Jace?” He asked as he moved closer and this seemed to nake the blond shadowhunter completely break. Alec didn’t even think about it, he practically flew to Jace’s side and wrapped his arms around him. Jace gripped his hoodie as if it was the only thing keeping him above water as he cried and Alec felt tears in his eyes as they sat like that for a long moment. A whole hour might have passed before Jace pulled back and looked at him with red, shiny eyes.

“What happened today?” Alec asked in almost a whisper, keeping his eyes locked on Jace’s as they sat there. One of Jace’s hands were still gripping his hoodie but he wasn’t about to tell Jace that incase he pulled away further then. Alec felt horrible for being so harsh on Jace tonight, not knowing what had happened.. Not that Jace was really talking to him anymore but he could have asked.  
“We found.. my father.” Jace told him with a shaky breath and it made Alec’s eyes widen.

“What? Jace… that’s good news.” But Jace just shook his head roughly as new tears threatened to spill. “No… No it was Valentine.” Alec understood then what he meant. A glamour. Jace had thought he had gotten his father back but then it was Valentine. 

“Jace.. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, not knowing what else to say. Of course Jace was devastated, of course Jace had stayed away to keep his dad safe. Alec wondered how long he had thought it was Michael before Valentine revealed himself. That’s the worst punishment he could ever think of. Jace was crying again so Alec pulled him up and pulled back the covers of the bed and they crawled in like they had done when they were kids and Alec had been scared of the dark or Jace had been having nightmares. Jace crawled in close to him and took a deep, stuttering breath.

“He told me.. Valentine told me he’s my dad.” The words made Alec’s blood run cold and he pressed his forehead to Jace’s.  
“Do you believe him?” He asked and Jace simply nodded at that, closing his eyes with a deep frown, as if he was trying to compose himself. Then it his Alec what this meant for Jace and he felt a pang of sadness for Jace but also Clary.

“Jace.. I’m so sorry. But he could be lying.. It’s Valentine, he lies.” He tried but he knew Jace wouldn’t believe in his words. He had been there when Valentine told him. He wasn’t sure what he had showed Jace or told Jace to prove it. “I’m so sorry.” He sighed lightly, running a hand through Jace’s hair. “I’m sorry for being so harsh before.. I’m sorry for being so harsh these past few weeks.” Alec started talking but Jace shook his head again and layed down on the bed with a sigh.

“Don’t.. I’m sorry. I know I’m difficult and I have been a bit blinded by Clary. I just..” Alec shushed him, shaking his head as well. 

“Don’t.. It’s okay. I don’t care right now. We’ll be fine.” Alec mumbled softly as they laid close together on the bed and he suddenly felt a very sharp pain in his side that made him gasp. Jace gasped as well, looking up and their eyes met. They knew what had happened, their parabatai bond had snapped back to normal strength and the tracking scar was gone as well as the damage made by the tracking. Alec smiled softly and pulled Jace into his arms like he would Max or Izzy, resting his chin on Jace’s head.

“I missed you.” He whispered softly and he felt Jace’s hands grip his hoodie again. “I missed you too.” He mumbled into the fabric and then it only took a couple of minutes for them both to fall asleep. Their bond was stronger than ever now and not just their parabatai bond. Jace was his brother too and he never wanted them to drift that far apart again.


End file.
